Modern Warfare
by musicdwarf
Summary: Logo após a morte súbita de Robert Baratheon, um dos chefes do crime organizado de Porto Real, os Lannister sobem ao poder e interrompem a paz tensa que permeava a capital. Na tentativa de suprimir as represálias de outras famílias, principalmente dos Stark, os Lannister atentam contra a filha mais velha de Eddard Stark.
1. I

Encostado do lado de fora do Audi, Theon Greyjoy puxou um cigarro do bolso do terno negro e o acendeu, protegendo-o com uma das mãos e franzindo ligeiramente o cenho. A fumaça invadiu sua boca, seu cérebro, e ele inclinou a cabeça para cima quando a expeliu pelos lábios. Os olhos escuros seguiram a nuvem cinzenta que o cigarro acabara de criar, e ele quase sorriu, preferindo, surpreendentemente, manter-se com o cenho franzido.

Tragou novamente, pensando no problema que praticamente todas as famílias de Porto Real enfrentavam com a morte de Robert Baratheon naquela manhã, o chefe do crime organizado na cidade. A mulher dele confirmou ser um acidente de caça, entretanto Theon achava bastante interessante alguém como Robert ser assassinado no meio da floresta, com um tiro certeiro na cabeça e fora da temporada de caça, ser chamado de acidente. A guerra pelo controle dos negócios estava quase começando, e Theon, que trabalhava para os Stark, sabia que aquilo tomaria proporções gigantescas em pouco tempo. A cidade inteira era uma imensa panela de pressão e era uma questão de dias até a merda estourar.

_E vai respingar para todos os lados, Robb sabe que vai_. Theon expeliu mais uma vez a fumaça e olhou o relógio de pulso impacientemente como sempre fazia. Quando não estava metido num tiroteio com os homens dos Stark, num bar enchendo a cara ou fodendo alguma puta de rua, Theon Greyjoy era chofer de Sansa Stark. Os outros o chamavam por apelidos idiotas – não na sua frente, é lógico -, todavia o rapaz não se importava nem um pouco; isso só demonstrava a confiança que Robb depositava nele.

Estacionado na rua em frente à faculdade de Porto Real, Theon olhou despreocupadamente para os dois lados, pensando que poderia ser atacado de qualquer maneira por qualquer família e amaldiçoou aquele atraso – característico - de Sansa. Alguns estudantes saíram pelas portas duplas do imenso prédio de tijolos vermelhos e desceram as escadarias, mas Theon não viu quem procurava em nenhum lugar. O movimento se abrandou aos poucos, e quando as escadas ficaram quase vazias, Sansa Stark empurrou uma das portas.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, enfeitados apenas por duas pequenas tranças que se uniam na parte posterior da cabeça. A blusa era leve, deixando a pele pálida do ombro à mostra. Ela ria para aquela amiga, Margaery Tyrell, e as duas pareciam conversar animadamente sobre algum assunto bastante interessante. Ainda observando as duas – que agora se despediam -,Theon rapidamente atirou o cigarro no chão e o esmagou com o sapato; Sansa sempre reclamava do cheiro que o fumo deixava no carro quando não estava mandando mensagens de texto para Jeyne Poole ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa naquele maldito celular.

- Vamos? Tenho muitas peças pra ajustar hoje à tarde – sem erguer os olhos ou sorrir, ela entregou a ele a bolsa e uma pequena valise de couro marrom que deveria estar cheia de roupas. – E mais tarde vou me encontrar com Jeyne no shopping.  
- Como quiser – ele retrucou num tom entediado.

Theon colocou a valise no banco traseiro e estava dando a volta para abrir a porta do carona, mas desistiu quando pneus cantaram e um Mercedes vermelho conversível dobrou a rua, parando a poucos metros de onde o Audi estava estacionado. Os ouvidos treinados de rapaz fizeram sua cabeça se voltar quase que automaticamente na direção do som. A porta do Mercedes se abriu e Joffrey Baratheon saiu do conversível, tirando o par de óculos escuros que escondiam seu rosto e sorrindo para Sansa, que se iluminou ao ver o namorado do outro lado da rua.

A família inteira dos Stark era contra o namoro – contra o namorado, na verdade -, contudo Sansa vivia afirmando que Joffrey era um amor, um cavalheiro, um deus, e todos tiveram de aceitar, porque proibir certamente seria pior. Mas como os Stark queriam ter certeza de que o rapaz não passaria dos limites, Robb pediu a Theon que ficasse de olho no casal só para se certificar, e Theon, é claro, estava presente em todos os encontros – apesar de Sansa nem sonhar com isso.

A ruiva estava indo em direção ao namorado, mas Theon subitamente segurou o braço dela, e a garota virou-se com uma fúria genuína presente nos olhos azuis. Ele lançou um olhar rápido ao outro lado da rua e percebeu que Joffrey franziu ligeiramente o cenho. Voltou sua atenção para a ruiva.

- Entre no carro – ele sussurrou, abrindo a porta do motorista.  
- O que você está fazendo?! – a voz dela estava banhada em irritação. Se debateu para tentar se livrar do aperto, mas seus esforços foram infrutíferos. – Joffrey veio me buscar, me solte imediatamente!

Duas SUV negras vieram pelo outro lado da rua e estacionaram repentinamente. De dentro delas desceram homens vestidos com ternos elegantes e com pistolas automáticas nas mãos. Theon grunhiu e empurrou Sansa para o outro lado do carro ao mesmo tempo em sacava a arma que mantinha escondida num coldre de ombro. Abriu a porta traseira para usar como cobertura no exato instante em que ouviu disparos e gritos. Pessoas começaram a fugir na rua e Sansa estava petrificada ao lado da porta do carona.

- Entre na porra do carro! – ele gritou, e ela demorou para entender que estava no meio de um tiroteio. – Entra, porra, entra!

Theon apertou a arma com força, e ao ouvir a porta do Audi bater, indicando que Sansa cumprira sua ordem, ele mirou num dos homens, mas acabou errando o tiro e esmigalhando o vidro dianteiro de uma das caminhonetes. Rosnou um palavrão e chechou com uma olhadela se a ruiva estava bem. Ela olhava fixamente para frente, os olhos arregalados, e Theon virou o rosto para descobrir o que a intrigava tanto. Percebeu que o temor dela tinha um certo fundamento: Joffrey vinha caminhando na direção deles com uma pistola erguida. _Ótimo, era só o que nos faltava._ Os tiros dos homens dos Lannister acertaram o porta-malas e a placa do Audi, fazendo Theon grunhir.

- Se abaixa, se abaixa! – gritou para Sansa.

Rapidamente fechou a porta que havia aberto para usar de cobertura e jogou-se para dentro do carro, dando partida ainda com sua porta do motorista aberta. Passou por Joffrey, que atônito com o súbito movimento do carro, atirou-se para trás do conversível e disparou contra o Audi. Theon tentou atirar nos pneus da Mercedes, contudo sua mira acabou acertando a lateral do carro do namorado da ruiva e o vidro dianteiro, estilhaçando-o e fazendo os cacos se espalharem pelo asfalto. Afundou o pé no acelerador e dobrou a esquina cantando os pneus do Audi.

Conforme o carro ia ganhando velocidade, os prédios de Porto Real passavam como um borrão na visão de Theon. Ergueu os olhos escuros para o espelho retrovisor e praguejou ao perceber que as duas SUV negras os seguiam de perto, assim como a Mercedes vermelha de Joffrey que vinha logo atrás.

- O que está acontecendo?! – Sansa gritou, uma expressão de assombro dominando cada músculo de sua face.  
- Não sei, mas eles querem você – um disparo esmigalhou o vidro traseiro do Audi e Sansa gritou novamente. – Abaixa a cabeça!

Com os olhos grudados no espelho retrovisor e nos carros que os perseguiam, Theon apertou ainda mais o acelerador do carro, conquistando todas as curvas que subitamente iam aparecendo pelo caminho. A perseguição seguia sem trégua, e por mais que o rapaz tentasse despistar os homens dos Lannister, eles sempre reapareciam.

- Que merda, que merda! – ouviu o próprio celular tocar e sabendo muito bem que era, atendeu. – Deu uma merda muito imensa, Robb. Os Lannister tentaram pegar Sansa na porta da faculdade e agora estão nos seguindo.  
- Theon, cuidado! – Sansa gritou.

Uma das SUV estava emparelhando com eles e o homem no banco do carona empunhava um revólver para fora da janela. Theon cerrou os dentes e deixando o telefone cair, girou o volante com ambas as mãos, chocando a lateral do Audi com a do carro dos Lannister. Sansa gritava. A caminhonete negra vacilou momentaneamente, o homem armado deixou o revólver cair e Theon aproveitou para sacar a pistola de seu coldre e disparar contra o motorista. A SUV perdeu completamente o controle e ziguezagueou pela rua, afastando-se do Audi, e bateu na outra caminhonete que transportava o resto dos Lannister. O choque foi violento e bloqueou boa parte do caminho, mas Joffrey desviou rapidamente e continuou seguindo o Audi negro.

- Robb? – Theon pegou o telefone novamente, e ao ouvir a voz do ruivo, assentiu mais um vez. – O tempo fechou. Vou levá-la à... sim, isso. Mas antes preciso... exato. Eu ligo quando chegarmos lá e fizermos a troca. Não se preocupe.

E desligou o celular. Checou mais uma vez o espelho retrovisor e viu Joffrey segui-los de perto. Continuou em alta velocidade, decidido a brincar um pouco com o herdeiro dos Baratheon. Assim que alcançaram a Avenida do Aço, Theon acelerou o máximo que o carro conseguia e sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, virou bruscamente o volante e puxou o freio de mão. O Audi girou no asfalto, erguendo uma fumaça branca dos pneus. Joffrey afundou os pés no freio e se abaixou no exato momento em que sua Mercedes era atingida pelos tiros da pistola de Theon. Os pedestres gritavam e corriam para longe dos tiros.

- Pare de atirar no meu namorado! – Sansa gritou, tentando puxar o braço esquerdo do rapaz para dentro do carro, porém ele simplesmente a afastou com a mão direita e continuou a disparar. – Pare! Estou mandando você parar, Theon!

Mas ele foi surdo à todas as súplicas da ruiva. Quando finalmente descarregou o pente nos pneus e no capô do conversível, atirou a arma no banco traseiro, deu ré calmamente e seguiu pela avenida, ganhando mais velocidade a cada instante que passava.

- Você está bem? – Theon perguntou numa voz relativamente despreocupada, fixando toda sua atenção na rua em que seguiam.  
- É claro que não estou bem! – a voz de Sansa estava completamente esganiçada. - Você acabou de descarregar uma arma em cima do meu namorado! Pare o carro que vou descer imediatamente!

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, ligou o rádio e olhou para ela.

- Não hoje, Sansa.

E continuou o caminho até o local que combinara com Robb, aumentando o volume do rádio cada vez que a ruiva pedia para descer. Ela resistiu durante uns dez minutos, mas acabou imergindo num silêncio furioso, e o resto da viagem foi embalado apenas pelas músicas do rádio e os suspiros irritados de Sansa.


	2. II

O transporte tinha sido muito mais demorado do que ele havia imaginado.

A troca dos carros foi feita rapidamente na garagem - que mais parecia um galpão imenso repleto de ferramentas e alguns veículos roubados - de Grande Jon Umber, um dos mecânicos mais confiáveis de Porto Real e um exímio especialista em explosivos, pelo o que Eddard Stark costumava falar. Os Stark e os Umber sempre mantiveram boas relações, tanto pessoais quanto profissionais, o que favorecia ambos os lados. Se a guerra pelo controle explodisse agora, nesse momento, os Umber eram pessoas que apesar de terem um temperamento impulsivo e rude certamente fariam diferença quando a batalha começasse.

Enquanto descarregava o Audi com a ajuda do mecânico, viu Sansa sair do carro e afastar-se, cruzando os braços e esperando o novo veículo chegar com uma expressão nada satisfeita, que o rapaz fingiu não perceber. Os lábios delicados da garota estavam comprimidos numa linha fina e impassível e seus olhos mantinham-se encobertos por uma névoa escura. Theon grunhiu.

- Problemas? - Grande Jon perguntou, lançando um olhar para Sansa. – A garota não me parece feliz.  
- Não queira saber – respondeu, atirando o paletó no banco do Audi pelo vidro traseiro. Revirou os olhos e encolheu as mangas da camisa branca.  
- Parece complicado – o mecânico riu.  
- Imagine alguém gritando nas suas orelhas no meio de um tiroteio e de uma perseguição. Sim, é complicado.  
- Vou lá pegar a SUV de vocês – Grande Jon riu novamente e tocou o ombro dele de maneira amigável, quase como se entendesse o que o pobre rapaz estivesse passando.

Assim que Grande Jon se perdeu por uma fileira de carros, Theon ergueu os olhos para a ruiva, que ainda mantinha aquela expressão fechada, e aproximou-se cautelosamente. Era quase certo que receberia uma amostra da crueldade de Sansa, entretanto ele sabia que acabaria precisando passar por isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Qual é o problema?

O olhar furioso que recebeu de Sansa Stark valeu por mil palavras. Os lábios dela se comprimiram e suas bochechas coraram intensamente. Theon sempre achou engraçada a facilidade com a qual o sangue tingia o rosto da ruiva, principalmente quando o homem de ferro fazia alguma piada grosseira ou falava de Ros, a stripper de cabelos vermelhos que era sem sombra alguma de dúvida sua favorita.

- Você descarregou uma arma no meu namorado – ela tentou não transmitir tanta raiva na voz, mas fracassou. – E atirou meu celular pela janela do carro. Qual você acha que é o problema?  
- Seu namorado queria te raptar, se você não percebeu – ele rebateu prontamente. – E seu celular poderia ser facilmente rastreado. Foi uma precaução que...  
- Não me interessa! – ela esganiçou-se. – Eu odeio você, odeio!

Theon Greyjoy comprimiu os lábios e mesmo não enxergando, sabia que a veia de seu pescoço estaria saltada. Queria dar uma resposta mal criada à herdeira dos Stark, entretanto Grande Jon parou com uma SUV prata na frente deles e abriu a porta do motorista, saindo do carro. Theon lançou um olhar fulminante à Sansa, que fingiu não ver e escancarou a porta do carona, batendo-a com força logo depois de entrar no veículo.

- Boa viagem – Grande Jon desejou com um sorriso, entregando a chave do veículo a Theon.

Depois de deixarem a garagem, tudo o que os acompanhou durante o caminho foi um silêncio pesado. Sansa permaneceu emburrada, Theon permaneceu com os olhos na estrada, remoendo amargamente o insulto da ruiva, e ambos se negaram a trocar uma palavra que fosse para tentar quebrar o clima tenso entre eles até que chegassem ao local estipulado por Robb.

Os Stark tinham diversos imóveis espalhados pelo continente, mas o preferido deles, sem sombra alguma de dúvida, era uma luxuosa cabana escondida a oeste de Porto Real. A família se refugiava ali – sempre acompanhada por Theon, é claro - durante o verão, aproveitando o lago e a brisa amistosa que fazia a grama e as árvores chiar baixinho durante o dia.

O chalé era todo construído em madeira, com um pé direito relativamente alto. Uma sala de estar imensa e decorada com um sofá aconchegante, fotos da família, um tapete cinzento que engolia os pés de quem pisava e uma lareira de pedra que tomava boa parte da parede faziam da cabana um lugar extremamente confortável. Uma escada de madeira polida dava para o andar de cima, que tinha o formato de mezanino e contemplava todos os quartos do chalé.

Theon se lembrou de ter vindo ali no último verão com os Stark. Lembrou-se de ter jogado cyvasse com Robb na varanda da casa, ter apostado corrida com Arya, Bran e Rickon pelo gramado e passeado pela beira do lago com todos os filhos de Eddard Stark. Exceto, é claro, com Sansa, que nunca, nunca fazia coisa alguma com eles, preferindo ficar com a mãe dentro de casa, ou trancada no quarto mandando mensagens de texto à Jeyne Poole. Theon sabia que ela odiava o chalé por não ser na cidade, por não ter um shopping ou qualquer outra atração nas proximidades, ele sabia.

A ruiva tinha tanta aversão ao lugar que assim que desceram da SUV prata, ela surrupiou a chave que ficava escondida num vaso de cerâmica, entrou à contragosto, pisou firme pelo chão de madeira clara e finalmente bateu com força uma porta no andar superior. _É até melhor assim_, ele pensou, deixando o corpo cair no sofá da sala, _pelo menos fico com o resto da casa só para mim_. E ele ficou sentado ali, aproveitando o silêncio e observando através da larga janela de vidro as árvores oscilarem conforme a vontade da brisa. Adormeceu ali mesmo, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo relaxar e se moldar às almofadas do sofá. Acordou quando já era quase noite, com o celular vibrando na mesinha de centro. Esfregou os olhos e atendeu à ligação.

- O que houve? – disse, sentindo sua voz completamente enrolada. Era Robb. – Sim, já chegamos. É, há umas cinco horas, talvez.

Theon Greyjoy fechou os olhos quando Robb Stark perguntou se ele havia revistado o chalé atrás de alguma ameaça. Atordoado, ergueu-se desajeitadamente e correu os olhos pela peça ampla que era o primeiro andar. Não havia nada na cozinha ou na sala, então Theon decidiu subir para o segundo andar. Ainda com Robb no telefone, o homem de ferro puxou a pistola do coldre de ombro com a outra mão e empurrou a porta do quarto de hóspedes, seu quarto, que felizmente estava vazio.

- Sim, ela está bem – disse, indo em direção ao quarto de Robb, que também não apresentava nenhuma ameaça. – É, ficou um pouco assustada, mas não se feriu – o quarto de Eddard e Catelyn, assim como o de Bran e Rickon, estavam completamente vazios. – Só que, como você deve imaginar, não gostou muito da ideia de ficar aqui, presa no meio do nada. E possivelmente assim que me ver vai me obrigar a levá-la de volta à Porto Real.

_Talvez demore um pouco mais Theon_, foram as palavras cansadas do ruivo. O homem de ferro franziu o cenho antes de entrar no quarto de Arya e Sansa, a pistola comichando em suas mãos. Um breve silêncio envolveu os dois. _Eu e meu pai estamos tentando colocar ordem nas coisas, mas os Lannister não vão ceder tão fácil. Posso confiar em você para cuidar de Sansa? De irmão para irmão?_

- É claro – ele respondeu sem pestanejar, apertando o celular contra o ouvido. – Nada vai acontecer a ela, Robb, você tem a minha palavra de irmão que...

Assim que abriu a porta do quarto de Arya e Sansa, Theon Greyjoy ficou mudo, sem ação. Em frente a uma das cômodas, avaliando o conteúdo de uma gaveta, estava a irmã mais velha de Robb enrolada numa toalha branca, os cabelos ruivos presos num coque frouxo, perdida em pensamentos. Ele observou a forma como o tecido se enroscava no corpo esguio de Sansa, mostrando as curvas bem delineadas que ela possuía a pele pálida dos braços, dos ombros, do colo. Theon percebeu que algumas gotas d´água escorriam pela curva do pescoço da ruiva e deixou seus olhos acompanharem lentamente aquele percurso. Contudo, no exato momento em que ele estava imaginando como seria traçar o mesmo caminho das gotas com os próprios lábios, encontrou os olhos incrivelmente azuis de Sansa o encarando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – ela gritou, tentando se esconder atrás da cômoda.  
- Eu...

Ele abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Encerrou a chamada – que aparentemente Robb já havia desligado - e enfiou o celular no bolso. Ela corou furiosamente e encolheu-se contra a cômoda ao perceber que Theon não tirava os olhos dela, as bochechas quase latejando de tão vermelhas. Quando ele foi se explicar, tentou inutilmente reprimir um sorriso travesso.

- Estou fazendo uma revista nos quartos, conforme seu irmão...  
- Não tem nada para ver aqui, vá embora!  
- Algumas pessoas discordariam, senhorita Sansa.

Um silêncio levemente tenso percorreu o quarto enquanto a ruiva assimilava aquelas palavras. O homem de ferro tentou espiar mais alguma parte do corpo de Sansa, contudo a maldita cômoda barrou todas as tentativas do rapaz.

- Vá. Embora. Agora!  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Estou indo.

Mas Theon não foi, não imediatamente. E quando foi – depois de inúmeros protestos ultrajados e enfurecidos de Sansa -, demorou-se o máximo que pôde. Assim que fechou a porta do quarto, pensou nas gotas que escorriam pelo colo dela, na toalha que mal conseguia ocultar as curvas e nos cabelos ruivos que faziam um contraste com a pele extremamente pálida dela.

E por fim, antes de descer as escadas novamente, pensou em Ros e em como gostaria de estar em Porto Real naquele momento.

x.x.x.

Theon Greyjoy fechou o sanduíche de presunto que havia preparado e sentou-se pesadamente numa das confortáveis banquetas que compunham a larga bancada de madeira encerada da cozinha dos Stark. A noite já ia alta, entretanto o homem de ferro não se importou; depois de revistar cada canto da cabana, só queria comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho e dormir profundamente. Deu uma mordida generosa no sanduíche e pensou em Sansa, que desde o último encontro deles, quatro horas atrás mais ou menos, não emitiu nenhum som no andar de cima. _Pelo menos poderei dizer a Robb que, de fato, revistei todos os cantos da casa._ Sorriu ao pensar no que a toalha da ruiva escondia e apoiou os cotovelos na bancada, mordendo mais uma vez o sanduíche.

Os ouvidos sensíveis de Theon captaram um som à direita, em direção ao vão que dava para a ampla sala. Sem pensar duas vezes, uma das mãos do homem de ferro voou para a pistola que estava no coldre de ombro, e seu rosto virou-se quase que imediatamente para o vão da porta. Seus olhos escuros encontraram Sansa Stark parada ali, com uma expressão ligeiramente assustada enfeitando seu rosto delicado. A ruiva vestia o mesmo jeans de quando Theon a pegara na faculdade e um moletom azul escuro pelo menos dois números maiores que ela, que eventualmente devia estar no armário de seu quarto desde o inverno passado. _E possivelmente fora de moda, o que deve estar a consumindo por dentro_, pensou e disfarçou um sorriso.

Depois de ter visto a irmã de Robb usando apenas uma toalha ele pensou que não a veria mais, pelo menos não naquela noite. Aparentemente estava enganado. A ruiva – infelizmente, vestida – caminhou sorrateiramente até a geladeira e abriu-a, ignorando a presença dele e observando sem qualquer interesse o que havia dentro do refrigerador. Theon fixou os olhos nela e acompanhou atentamente enquanto Sansa separava alguns ingredientes e começava a preparar um sanduíche.

- Você sabe ser silenciosa – comentou, esperando por uma resposta que não veio. Ela parecia absorta na tarefa de rechear o pão com frios, e ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios antes de continuar: - E fica muito bem numa toalha, se me permite dizer.

Os olhos azuis dela encontraram os escuros dele, e o rosto de Sansa Stark adquiriu um rubor extremamente intenso. Se fosse possível alguém morrer de vergonha, Theon tinha quase certeza de que não estaria mais em presença da ruiva. Ela desviou o rosto, completamente sem graça, e pegou o prato com o sanduíche. O homem de ferro, vendo que a irmã de Robb estava quase fora da cozinha, disse:

- Eu só... – ele começou apressadamente, e ela parou e virou-se, encarando-o com aqueles olhos azuis que sempre desconsertavam Theon – eu só tentei fazer um elogio e...  
- Tudo bem – a ruiva interrompeu, as bochechas coradas. Um silêncio estranho abraçou os dois.

Durante essa quietude oportuna, porém inquietante, Theon Greyjoy abriu a boca para pedir que Sansa Stark ficasse, que se sentasse com ele e comesse, que lhe fizesse companhia, mas preferiu desistir. O olhar que ambos sustentavam transmitia, mais do que tudo, espera, onde cada um tentava prever o que o outro diria ou faria a seguir.

- Eu vou... subir – ela disse, gesticulando em direção à sala.  
- Claro, só... fique longe das janelas.

A sombra de um sorriso iluminou momentaneamente o rosto de Sansa e ela sumiu pelo vão da cozinha. Theon ouviu os passos dela ecoarem pela a escada e suspirou aliviado ao ouvir uma porta se fechar no andar de cima.

A brisa noturna fez as árvores do lado de fora farfalharem ruidosamente, e ele ergueu-se da banqueta em que estava, indo em direção à porta de vidro da cozinha que dava para o quintal. Após um gramado bem cuidado, a parte de trás do terreno se encontrava com um lago costeado por inúmeras árvores frondosas, que transformavam a cabana dos Stark num esconderijo perfeito em todas as direções. Até o caminho de acesso à cabana era difícil de ser descoberto, tendo o motorista que sair da estrada e dirigir diversos quilômetros por um atalho de cascalhos que se confundia com as árvores e se transformava numa verdadeira armadilha para os desavisados.

_É impenetrável, não tem como os Lannister chegarem aqui_, ele pensou, observando atentamente a escuridão do lado de fora. As árvores balançaram e nenhum som foi ouvido. _Melhor prevenir do que remediar._ Theon trancou a porta, apagou a luz e saiu da cozinha, pensando num banho quente e na cama de hóspedes que o esperava.


	3. III

Quando ela desceu do quarto, logo pela manhã, ele já estava na cozinha, sentado numa das banquetas, com os cotovelos apoiados na bancada de madeira e os rosto virado para o lago. Sansa Stark corou imediatamente. Não esperava encontrá-lo acordado àquela hora, mas respirou fundo e entrou na cozinha, murmurando um "bom dia" sem graça que foi respondido com um aceno de cabeça. Sem olhar para Theon, a ruiva foi direto até os armários pegar uma xícara.

- Eu fiz café – ele disse, apontando para cafeteira. – Se você quiser...  
- Ah, claro. Obrigada.

Sansa serviu-se de café, apesar de detestar a bebida. A verdade é que ela ainda estava se sentindo terrivelmente culpada por ter dito que o odiava na garagem de Grande Jon, e por mais que ela tivesse um pouco de razão por gritar com ele, sentia-se terrível; odiava ser rude com as pessoas ou magoá-las, e algo lhe dizia que havia magoado Theon. Sorriu ligeiramente para ele e abriu a porta da geladeira, feliz por não precisar manter o contato visual.

- Só tem presunto – ela tentou iniciar uma conversa enquanto olhava para o interior de uma geladeira quase vazia, que além de poucos frios, tinha uma garrafa de suco, outra de água, um saco de pão e uma brisa nada agradável para quem está com fome. Sansa fechou a porta do refrigerador e suspirou. – E o pão está acabando.  
- Tem cereal no armário – ele disse, apontando para uma porta acima do fogão. A ruiva ergueu uma das mãos e agarrou a caixa retangular. Pegou uma tigela amarela e sentou-se em frente a ele.

Apesar de nunca admitir em voz alta, Sansa Stark se considerava uma ótima observadora das emoções alheias. Melancolia, tristeza, alegria, felicidade, eram traços que os olhos da ruiva captavam e decifravam com uma facilidade incrível. Enquanto se servia de cereal, percebeu de relance que o homem de ferro apoiava o rosto numa das mãos e mirava o lago com uma expressão pensativa, compenetrada e principalmente preocupada. O silêncio os abraçou, sendo quebrado apenas pelo som dos cereais se chocando contra a porcelana da tigela.

- Você não vai... – ela perguntou, estendendo a caixa a ele. Theon voltou os olhos escuros para a ruiva quase que imediatamente. Sansa corou, contudo manteve o olhar penetrante que sustentavam.  
- Precisamos conversar – vendo que ela não tomaria a palavra, ele continuou. – Você sabe dirigir?

No último verão, Robb havia tentado ensiná-la, mas com muita dificuldade e sem sucesso. Sansa ficava extremamente nervosa atrás do volante e durante uma das aulas acabou derrubando algumas latas de lixo e caixas de correspondência da vizinhança, fato que não passou despercebido por Arya, que prontamente a apelidou de _Terror das Latas de Lixo_ e _Apocalipse dos Carteiros_. Então, não, ela não sabia dirigir.

- Bem, mais ou menos – respondeu, tentando compreender aonde Theon queria chegar. – Robb tentou me dar algumas aulas antes da auto-escola, mas não deu muito certo. Mas por que isso seria...  
- E atirar? – ele cortou, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.  
- É claro que não – a ruiva afirmou e seu cenho se franziu. – Sou contra as armas de fogo.  
- Você prefere armas brancas, então? Facas, punhais...  
- Não, eu não gosto de armas – ela reafirmou com as sobrancelhas crispadas, pousando a colher ao lado da tigela. – A nossa governanta, a Senhora Mordane, dizia que a cortesia é arma mais poderosa que existe.

Pela expressão que Theon Greyjoy esboçou, Sansa Stark percebeu que ele não parecia convencido. O rosto do homem de ferro era um misto de confusão, desprezo e piedade que fez a ruiva corar e voltar a comer o cereal. Qual era o problema em não gostar de armas? Qual era o problema em querer ser gentil, cortês e tentar não magoar as pessoas? Os olhos azuis de Sansa ficaram pregados no fundo da tigela, totalmente incapazes de encarar Theon, até ela ouvir um sopro de risada escapar pelos lábios dele e erguer o rosto. Ele estava sorrindo.

- O problema é que se os Lannister invadirem essa casa, sua cortesia não vai adiantar muito.  
- Mas você sabe – ela disse apressadamente. – Você sabe fazer todas essas... coisas.  
- Não se eu estiver morto.

Sansa sentiu o próprio sangue gelar. As palavras dele ficaram suspensas no ar durante um tempo terrivelmente longo, deixando a cozinha dos Stark cada vez menor. A brisa matinal que beijava as árvores que margeavam o lago parecia ensurdecedora na cabeça da ruiva. Se Theon morresse... ela não saberia para onde fugir. Aparentemente, ele sabia.

- Se algo acontecer, não volte por mim, entendeu? – a voz dele era firme, uma ordem clara. – Entre no carro, siga pela Estrada do Rei e não pare até chegar a Correrrio. O destino está no GPS, caso você se perca.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Aquele cenário era horrível demais, triste demais para ser imaginado; a imaginação tem força, poder, e Sansa não queria dar mais margem para seus devaneios. O telefone de Theon tocou e ele prontamente se ergueu da bancada para atender.

- Sim? – seu cenho estava franzido, mas relaxou assim que a voz do outro lado respondeu. Sansa ouviu um grunhido que parecia a voz de Robb. – Sim, está tudo ótimo, mas a comida está acabando – Theon virou o rosto para Sansa e sorriu abertamente. – Você estocou a dispensa? Ótimo, vamos olhar. Ela está aqui, acabamos de acordar e...

A mandíbula do homem de ferro se contraiu e ele virou o corpo, rompendo o contato visual com a ruiva. Sansa tinha quase certeza de ter ouvido as palavras "isso nem merece uma resposta" serem sussurradas de maneira irritada por ele. Antes que ela pudesse entender o significado daquilo, Theon estendeu o telefone.

- Ele quer falar com você.

Sansa imediatamente ergueu-se, agarrou o celular e o colocou contra a orelha. Fechou os olhos e sorriu assim que a voz do irmão chegou a seus ouvidos. Era tão bom ouvir a voz Robb outra vez que a ruiva não conseguia parar de sorrir. Assim que Sansa perguntou sobre o resto da família, ele rapidamente assegurou que a mãe, o pai e os irmãos menores estavam bem, mas que as coisas não estavam fáceis. Antes de desligar, Robb perguntou se Theon estava cuidando bem dela. Ela sorriu – o irmão mais velho sempre teve esse... complexo de irmão mais velho, afinal – e disse que sim, que estava tudo bem e corou enquanto olhava para o homem de ferro. Eles se despediram rapidamente e antes que Sansa entregasse o celular de volta a Theon, sentiu o aparelho vibrar. Olhou o visor e leu a mensagem.

- É Ros. Ela sente sua falta.

Theon Greyjoy franziu as sobrancelhas, e Sansa Stark corou como nunca antes. Seu rosto e suas orelhas estavam tão quentes que a ruiva podia jurar que estava no meio de uma fogueira. Sem graça, estendeu o celular ao homem de ferro, que sorriu com o canto dos lábios ao ler a mensagem. Antes que pudesse se conter, Sansa rapidamente declarou:

- Eu sinto muito, eu não queria me intrometer na sua relação com... Ros.  
- Relação com... – ele riu e guardou o celular no bolso, sentando-se novamente numa das banquetas. – Ela fode com quem paga mais, como você deve saber...

O rosto de Sansa ficou mais vermelho, e seus brilhantes olhos azuis se refugiaram nos rodapés de madeira da cozinha. Ela voltou ao lugar de origem e colocou a colher na boca com um movimento mecânico, totalmente sem graça. Theon ainda ria, mas ao perceber que a ruiva estava quase explodindo de tamanha vergonha, franziu o cenho.

- Pera aí, você sabe que ela é uma puta, não?

Após um breve silêncio constrangedor, Sansa limpou os lábios com um guardanapo de pano e devolveu-o ao colo, erguendo as sobrancelhas para a própria tigela.

- Eu... sim, quer dizer, mais ou menos. Achei que vocês estavam...  
- Estávamos o quê? Namorando? – ele cruzou os braços e riu com o canto dos lábios. – Namorar com Ros, sério?  
- Eu só... achei que vocês estavam apaixonados.

x.x.x.

Theon Greyjoy ficou em silêncio, como se tivesse acabado de receber um desses golpes inesperados que certas situações nos proporcionam. Seus olhos escuros fixaram-se no rosto de Sansa – que permanecia baixo e bastante corado – e ele sorriu. Não um daqueles sorrisos metidos que geralmente cresciam em seu lábios, não. Era um sorriso que ninguém saberia definir, que aparecia raras vezes na vida de alguns indivíduos: era um sorriso sincero.

Os raios do sol que entraram pela porta de vidro iluminaram os cabelos ruivos dela, e Theon observou atentamente a garota que sentava em sua frente. Vestida com aquele moletom azul imenso e com os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo - quase selvagem - ela parecia irreal, tamanha beleza que carregava consigo. Ainda corada pelas palavras que ele usara, as pequenas sardas que coroavam o nariz ligeiramente arrebitado de Sansa estavam escondidas. Ele tentou encontrar algumas delas, entretanto foi uma tarefa praticamente impossível. Além da vermelhidão, a ruiva não erguia o rosto, o que quadriplicava a dificuldade dos intentos de Theon.

- Sabe, às vezes parece que você não pertence a este mundo – ele disse antes que pudesse se conter. Ela ergueu os longos cílios avermelhados para Theon e o fitou com aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis.  
- Por que diz isso? – o cenho dela se franziu ligeiramente.  
- Porque você fala de amor, cortesia e gentilezas como se elas existissem – Theon fez uma pausa e riu. – E fica completamente sem graça quando ouve certas palavras...  
- Você deve me achar uma boba.  
- Não, você só é... diferente. É bom ser diferente.

Sansa sorriu e ele não pôde não imitar o gesto. Era fácil sorrir quando a ruiva estava por perto, era fácil deixar que ela o dominasse assim, sem pedir. Ambos ficaram suspensos naquele silêncio cômodo, repleto de sorrisos, até Theon voltar à realidade. Era idiota pensar que ela estivesse gostando de estar ali com ele, dividindo uma refeição e sorrindo como se fosse agradável estar presa numa cabana no meio do nada com o amigo idiota do irmão dela. Theon não sabia por que isso o incomodava, mas nem sempre é possível ter todas as respostas para todas as inquietudes do espírito humano.

- Eu preciso encontrar algumas roupas – ele disse, erguendo-se da banqueta. – Não deixei muitas roupas aqui desde o verão passado...  
- Ah, claro – ela respondeu de maneira gentil. Sorriu. – E eu não tenho nada que serviria em você.

Theon Greyjoy sorriu com o canto dos lábios, e Sansa Stark corou.

- Uma pena, se quer saber minha opinião – ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e tomou o rumo da saída, entretanto, antes que pudesse deixar a cozinha, a ruiva chamou seu nome. Ele se virou. – Sim?  
- Eu... não odeio você – Sansa ergueu os olhos azuis para ele, depois de hesitar durante alguns segundos. - Aquilo que eu disse na garagem do Grande Jon foi horrível, eu... queria dizer que sinto muito. Eu não fui justa com você e gostaria de pedir... perdão.

Se o homem de ferro dissesse que as palavras dela não lhe causaram surpresa, estaria mentindo da maneira mais terrível que poderia existir. Sansa Stark não era do tipo que saía pedindo perdão a pessoas como ele, não mesmo; antes usar roupas de segunda mão do que se rebaixar a tal ponto. Os olhos de Theon se fixaram nos dela, procurando algum tipo de resposta, de esclarecimento, entretanto tudo o que o homem de ferro encontrou nas brilhantes íris de Sansa foi arrependimento, puro, inocente, sincero arrependimento.

- Tudo bem – ele disse, sem saber ao certo como conseguiu articular as palavras.  
- Não está tudo bem – ela insistiu, mordendo o lábio inferior e se voltando para a tigela. – Você salvou minha vida na frente da faculdade e eu... não quero pensar o que aconteceria se você não estivesse lá.  
- Eu estaria lá – Theon respondeu prontamente. – Eu sempre... vou estar lá. É meu trabalho proteger você.

O sorriso que atravessou os lábios de Sansa aqueceu o coração de ferro dele. Theon sorriu também, sem saber direito o que fazer ou para onde olhar. O momento ficou suspenso no ar novamente, e a ruiva o mirou com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes antes de se voltar para a tigela de cereais e erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei, e agradeço por isso.

O sorriso que acompanhou o agradecimento deixou o homem de ferro extasiado, perdido numa realidade banhada pelos raios de sol da manhã e pelo azul dos olhos gentis dela. A verdade era que ele não estava acostumado a... agradecimentos, elogios e pedidos de perdão. Theon, sempre tão prático e grosseiro, não sabia agir perto de Sansa Stark, criatura tão cheia de gentilezas e cortesias e sorrisos delicados, porque não era da natureza dele compreender as matizes dos sentimentos humanos; não era fácil amolecer ferro, afinal.

- Claro, sem problemas – ele respondeu de maneira abobalhada. – Nos vemos depois, certo?

Ela assentiu com um sorriso, e Theon subiu as escadas com o brilho do sorriso dela gravado na memória.


End file.
